RANDOM INSANENESS!
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: Slight swearing. This is what happens when you mix insane girls, famous anime characters, lots of sugar, and no plot what so ever. Very hilarious. Prepare to laugh your head off!!!
1. The Cricket

This is a random event that happened during an AOL instant message. Ace is another Fanfic author. She is Jewel Saync. She has lots of nicknames. I'm just DL. Yup, that's it.

All the characters from Trigun are well. . . From Trigun. We do not own them, meaning the both of us. However, I own DL and Jewel owns Ace, cause they're us.

Moose cheese!!!!

****

Chapter One: The Cricket

Ace: *jumps into Ferrari* *driving along* *rabid bunny appears* *stops car* Yes bunny? 

Bunny: I need to take you to my magical heavens! 

Ace: Why? 

Bunny: Cause we need you to bring cookies. 

DL: Because the rabid bunny says so! You cannot disobey the rabid bunny! *Pats bunny's back* It rules aaaallllllllllll. 

*rabid bunny takes Ace to his heavens with lots of cookies&

DL: *Runs behind them* I wanna come, too!!! :( 

Ace: *Allows DL to come* I give up on my attempt. You win. You're funnier 

DL: Hee hee. Ya hoo! 

Ace: Grr *glare* 

DL: *Hugs life-size plushie of Vash I made* 

Plushie: @_@ 

DL: Wheee!

Plushie: *Sighs* It's a living. 

Ace: *hugs my Knives plushie* 

Vash: What's this? *Has randomly appeared*

DL: A plushie of you so when you're not here I still get you!

Plushie: save me. . . .

Vash: Well, I'm here now. Hug me.

DL: Okay! *Glomps* 

Knives: *appears*

Ace: KNIVESY-CHAN!! *glomp*

Knives: *hug back* 

Cricket: Chirp chirp!

DL: CRICKET!! *Tries to smash it with Vash's gun*

Vash: Hey! That's not a toy! *Chasing DL-chan* Give that back! Give it back, NOW!!!

DL: No way hosay! *Shoots at cricket and misses every time* 

Gun: *Click click* Sorry, I only had two bullets.

DL: Bad gun. 

Ace: *loading my gun (with is like the boy's except its gold)*

Knives: I didn't know you had a gun.

Ace: Yep. 

Vash: Ha ha! *Swipes gun back*

DL: Bad Vashy-chan.

Gun: Good Vashy-chan.

Plushie: Very good Vashy-chan.

DL: Traitors. 

Vash: ^_^

Me: o\ /o

Gun: Uh-oh.

Plushie: Duck for cover!

Cricket: Chirp chirp! 

Ace: Want my gun DL-onee-sama? 

DL: Too late for gun. *Explodes*

Vash, Plushie, Gun: *Hides*

Cricket: *Mutates to ten feet tall* 

Knives: *blank look*

Ace: @.@

DL: *Parts come back together* Whoa. I hate it when that happens.

Vash: What the %^&*?!!! *Looking at Cricket*

Cricket: Mwahahaha!!!!

Gun: Screw THIS fight. *Jumps out window*

Plushie: Good idea. *Jumps out too* 

Ace: *Aims my gun at the cricket*

Knives: *Beside Ace aiming his as well* 

DL: Whoa big cricket.

Vash: Uh-oh.

DL: Yeah, no kidding.

Random guy: What the #$%^?!?!?!!!

Cricket: *Eats him in one gulp* Bwahahahaaa!!!! 

Ace, Knives: *shoots cricket* *aims again* 

DL: Ouch. poor Bob.

Vash: You knew him?

DL: Nope. Just decided to give him a name.

Bob: *From inside cricket* Mmmffff!!!

DL: Oi. Bullets no pierce giant Cricket. 

Ace: *both shoot again* 

DL: I'm in trouble.

Vash: *Hides behind couch*

DL: Oh, yeah! That's courageous!

Vash: Leave me alone! Those things eat plants!!

Cricket: No longer! I feel the need for human meat and blood!

DL: Oh shit. *Watching bullets bounce off Cricket* 

Ace: ::chucks gun at cricket and grabs rocket launcher::

Knives: @.@ ::hides with Vash::

Ace: ::starts launching rockets at bob:: 

DL: We're screwed.

Vash: Why don't you just use IM magic to get rid of it?!

DL: you're one to talk! *Gets out nuke* Eat THIS!!! *Shoves it down Cricket's throat*

Bob: Nnnnnnffffffffff!!!!! 

Cricket: @.@ *BOOM!*

Bob: *Flies out* Oh, gross! *Runs home* And my name is GEORGE!!!

DL: Gross. 

Ace: Yuck. @.@ 

Vash: It's dead? *Peeks around corner*

DL: I'm kinda hoping, yeah. 

Knives: What's - AAAHHHH!!!! *Cricket leg is on his arm*

DL: uh-oh.

Leg: *Moves* 

Knives: ^___^ Good show of bloodshed.

Ace: *whacks him over head*

Knives: I mean... @.@ 

DL: Oh, well. Keep going. 

Ace: Ahh!! *hides behind DL-onee-sama*

DL: Kill it!

Vash: I'm not killing anything!

Gun: Kill? *Hops back in window and starts shooting at cricket leg* 

Ace: Knives what the hell is that? 

Knives; *Runs around waving arm frantically*

DL: Get it get it get it!!

Gun: I'm trying!

DL: Well I thought you ran out of bullets?!

Gun: I lied!

Vash: Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god. . . . 

Gun: *trying to aim*

Vash: OMG OMG OMG OMG

Ace: *aiming my gun at it*

Knives: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!! *running around and waving arm like a mad person* 

Plushie: *hiding behind Ace*

DL: Traitor. *whacks him over head* 

DL: *Grabs gun and tries to aim*

Vash: oh my god oh my god oh my god ph my god oh my god. . . . I don't want to be an only child!!!! 

*Cries*

Knives: Then do something!!! *Leg is crawling closer to his head*

Cricket's Head: I am not dead!! *Starts pulling pieces back together*

DL: OH MY GOD!!!!! *Shoots its head and the bullets do nothing* 

Ace: *starts throwing grenades at head*

Gun: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

Vash: OMG OMG OMG OMG.... HELP MY ONII-SAMA!!

Ace, DL: WERE TRYING!

Plushie: OMG OMG OMG... 

Ace: Shut up!! *whacks Gun,Vash and Plushie over head*

Knives: *still running around and acting nuts* 

DL: *now throwing grenades too* *Unpins thirty grenades at once as scene changes to outdoor and chucks 

them* DUCK AND COVER!!!

Gun: Way ahead of you! *Hides in his holster*

Vash: Knives Knives Knives Knives Knives - !!!!! *Whacks leg repeatedly as it is dragging Knives towards 

the Cricket's slowing reforming body*

Plushie: Screw this!! *Runs away* 

Cricket's deformed body: I will. . . eat the . . . PLANT!!!

Knives: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Leg: he is right! You will be our -

DL: Oh shut UP!!!! *Whacks leg until it lets go* Dinner's cancelled!!

Ace: Take THIS!!! *Throws more grenades* 

Grenades: BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!! BBBBOOOOOMMM BOOM 

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!! 

Cricket's half body: *Twitch* I... must... eat... the... plant... 

Ace: ON MY DEAD BODY!! *ton-o-grenades*

Grenades: BOOOMMMM! BOOOMMM!!! BOOOMMMMMM!!

Knives: *hides behind me*

Ace: *goes to demon state (which ill send u a pic of)* *charges crickets body*

DL: ACE!! DONT BE A HERO!! 

Ace: *attacks crickets body*

C.B.: *fights back*

Gun: *still hiding in his holster*

DL: *starts throwing grenades while I'm fighting*

Vash: Your gonna blow Ace up to if you do that...

DL: Whoops...

Knives: OMG OMG DONT DIE ACE!! 

DL: *Catches all the grenades and juggles them as I try to decide what to do*

Ace: Get him, NOW!!! *Has backed off*

C.B.: NOOOO!!!!!!! NO MORE BOOMS!!!!

DL: No more my ass! *Runs up to it and shoves them down his throat again*

Vash: Don't kill it!

Knives: YOU IDIOT!!! *Knocks him out* 

C.B.: BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: CRICKET GUTS!!!!!

Everyone: *Hides*

Vash: Errr. . . . *Has not been moved and is covered in Cricket Guts now*

Plushie: I was modeled after THAT guy?! 

Ace: Take that you beast!!!!

Me: Yeah you ^@%^*(@~%*(#@$Y&!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *Blush* 

DL: Oh shut up!

Knives: It's dead, right? *Is rocking back and forth and holding his knees, scarred for life*

Vash: *Twitches* 

Ace: *hugs Knives*

Knives: *keeps rocking*

DL: *smiling like Maniac*

Vash: @o@ *goes off to take a shower*

Gun: *peacefully asleep in holster*

Plushie: *goes back to being a plushie*

DL: *glomps Plushie* 

Cricket: *revives*

Ace: DONT YOU EVER DIE YOU LIL !@#$%^&*()?!?!?!?!

Cricket: Nope.

DL: *starts throwing nukes again*

Me: *goes to demon form and is attacking*

DL: *same as Ace* 

Knives: *shooting at it with Gun*

Gun: Hey, that tickles.

Plushie: *hiding*

Vash: *singing in shower* 

Plushie: WHY AM I STILL IN THIS?!

Cricket's head. . . again: Because there's no point to you!!

DL: Wow. Cricket knows the secret. Eh. *Grabs laser gun* Bwahahahahaaaa!!!

Ace: The cricket cannot know our secret!!! *Does the same* EVER!!!!!!

Knives: *Is still rocking* Kill kill bad bad bad cr-cricket k-k-k-kii-i-iii-i-llll. . . . 

DL: *rereads* Oh well. Gotta go with it. 

B.Gun: It cannot hurt my master!

DL: . . . . That sounds all too familiar. 

Legato: I will protect my master with my life. *God only knows how HE'S back*

DL: Whadaya know.

S.Gun: My Twin!! *Jumps next to B.Gun* Let's do it!! *Transforms into the Angel arms. . . somehow*

Ace&DL: DIE YOU MOSTER!!!!! 

C.H: I cannot ever die!!!

DL: You will by my laser gun!!!

L.Gun: YEAH!!! LASER GUNS RULE!!!!

DL: I don't remember giving you the ability to talk.

L.Gun: And?

Cricket: *Now fully healed* That's what you get for not paying attention! *Eats Knives* 

Ace: NOOOO!! GIVE ME BACK MY BF!! *shoots him with laser gun*

C.H.: OWWW!! *gives back Knives*

Ace: Thought so. 

Knives: *hides behind Legato*

Legato: //^;

DL: *throwing nukes again*

Vash: *still in shower*

Ace: *grabs guns and forms angel arms*

All but Ace: Whoa... @.@

DL: Are you part plant?

Ace: 1/4. 

Cricket: *scared out of his wits*

Ace: Die. *shoots him with both angel arms*

Cricket: *dies*

DL: Whoa... TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!!

Ace: *angel arms go back to S. Gun and B. Gun* Are you part plant?

DL: No...

Vash: *comes out of bathroom in towel*

DL: *glomp*

Knives&Legato: ^^; //^; 

DL: Towel. . . . *Tries to take it off*

Vash: *Not letting go* Not out here! You want to take it off, we go inside!!

DL: Okay!

Everyone else: O.O;;

DL: Let's go! *Shoving him back inside*

What's left of Cricket: I . . . . will not. . . . give. . . . up -

Ace: *Stomps on his head* Now DIE!!

Knives: *Twitches, shudders, sits down and starts rocking again* Cricket. . . .

Ace, Legato: O.O Knives!!! *Runs to be by his side*

DL, Vash: *Inside* Hee hee. . . *Laughter and clashing is heard*

Plushie: *Shudders* 

G&B.Gun: *Shudders* I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing.

Vash: *Runs outside wearing his old red getup*

DL: Bwahahahaaaa!!! *Runing after him snapping the towel at his ass* Bwahahahahaaaa!!

Vash: HEEE-EEEEE-EEEELP!!!!!

G&B.Gun: Oh good. *Sighs*

Plushie: *Is now confused and very badly scarred*

Ace: *Shakes head* It's okay now, Knivesy-chan. . . *Hugs him*

Legato: *Jealous look* *Sighs* ///v; 

~**~**~**~**~

End of chapter one. Damn, that Cricket just did not want to die!!! Who knows, it might come back in another chapter. Damn thing won't stay down. Anyway.

This is DL saying good bye and good night, seeing as how Ace left a while ago. So, on behalf of Ace, I say that she would say:

Bye bye!

And very well said, too. Mine is:

See ya!


	2. The Cake

This is a random event that happened during an AOL instant message. Ace is another Fanfic author. She is Jewel Saync. She has lots of nicknames. I'm just DL. Yup, that's it.

All the characters from Trigun are well. . . From Trigun. We do not own them, meaning the both of us. However, I own DL and Jewel owns Ace, cause they're us.

Fire on hair!!!

****

Chapter Two: The Cake

Ace: *mixing cake batter* 

DL: *Plays with microwave* *Poke poke, beep beep* 

Ace: *putting batter in pan* DL, do you want to frost the cake when its done? 

DL: As long as I can lick the bowl! :3 

Ace: Alright. *puts cake in oven* *hands DL the bowl* 

DL: Yay!!! *Starts licking bowl*

Vash: *Walks in randomly* Um. . . *Blinks*

DL: Hello! *Chocolate frosting all over face*

Vash: v_v *Shakes head and walks out again*

DL: Bye bye!! 

Ace: *sets oven on 475 degrees* 

Knives: *walks in* Hey sweety. *hugs Ace*

Ace: Hey. Out of kitchen while I cook! *pushes him out and closes door* 

DL: *On floor with bowl* Cho-co-late!! 

Ace: v_v Maybe giving her the bowl was a bad idea.....

Cake: HEY! ITS HOT IN HERE! AND IM DONE! TAKE ME OUT!! 

Ace: K. *takes Cake out* 

Cricket: *Hops in* Chirp chirp!

DL: *Twitches* CRICKET!!!! *Smashes it with bowl - or tries to*

Cricket: Chirp chirp!! *Hops out the way it came*

DL: CRICKET!!!! *Drops bowl and chases after it* 

Ace: v_v 

Cake: @.@ 

Cricket: *Hops through the kitchen door*

DL: CRICKET!!!! *Hops after it*

*On the other side of the door*

Vash: . . . Are you sure that she's all right? She's acting really strange.

Knives: She's your woman, remember that. 

DL: CRICKET!!!!!!

Knives: WHAT?!?!??!!! *Jumps up and latches onto ceiling* 

Vash: Oh no. . . 

Ace: DL! CAKE IS DONE! COME FROST IT!

Vash: v_v

Knives: *clinging to fan*

DL: CRICKET!!!! *grabs Ace's gun and tries to smash it*

Ace: THATS MINE! *swipe* 

DL: *swipe back* *shoots at Cricket and misses every time*

G.Gun: *click click* Sorry, i only had 1 round of bullets.

DL: Bad gun.

Ace: Good gun. Come back and stay in your holster.

G.Gun: *jumps into her holster* Mission accomplished.

DL: *twitch*

Vash: Uh oh...

Knives: *is now hiding behind Ace* 

DragonsLover2 [2:12 PM]: DL: o\ /o *Explodes just like last time*

Vash: Every time this happens something. . .

*Roar from inside kitchen*

Knives: *Hasn't let go of fan, which is now spinning* @~@

DL: *Pulls pieces back together* Oy vay. . . headache. . .

Ace: What just roared?! *Grabs gun instinctively*

Gun: Do we really want to know? 

DL: Let's go check it out!

Everyone: We're right behind you! *Hides behind DL*

DL: Gee, thanks whole bunches. *Peeks in door* Oh my god. . . 

Cake: *Roooooaaaaaarrr* You wanted to eat me, didn't you?! Well, now it's MY turn!!!

George: WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!??!!!

Cake: *Eats him* BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! 

DL: Twenty. . . . feet. . . . tall. . . .

Vash: O.O

Knives: *Fan goes too fast and he goes flying* AAAHHHHH!!!!! *Flies into wall*

Ace: . . . *Glares at DL* THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!

George: Geff me oufff off herfff!! 

Ace: BAD CAKE! *starts firing G.Gun at Cake* GUYS! HELP ME!!

Vash: *starts shooting at Cake with S.Gun*

Knives: *shooting with B.Gun* 

DL: *starts throwing nukes*

Ace: NO DESTROYING MY KITCHEN! *catches nukes and throws them outside in the air*

DL: Whoopsies... ^^;

Cake: Bullets don't have any effect on me!!

Ace: Not my day... 

All Guns: DIE EVIL CAKE! *shoot shoot*

DL: Why not just eat it?

Ace: I'm on a diet.

Vash: Good idea. 

Knives: Wont eat unless Ace does. *fire fire*

DL: Ace, eat!

Ace: NO! 

DL: YES!!

Boys and Guns: ^^;;; 

Ace: No, end of it. *gets idea* DL, go get the hose and turn it on.

DL: Why? 

Ace: I said so.

DL: K. *grabs hose, turns it on and gives it to Ace*

Ace: *starts spraying cake with water*

Cake: AHH!! WATER!! HELP ME!! 

DL: ooohhhhhhh. *Grabs Ace's sword* 

Vash: What are you planning on doing with that?

DL: I'm going to use it as a toothpick. *Rolls eyes* What do you think?!

Vash: V_V;;

Knives: Leave my onii-san alone!! 

DL: Whatever. *Starts cutting cake as it shrivels*

Cake: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Everyone: YEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!

Knives: SNAKE!!! *Clings to ceiling*

DL: Whatever.

Ace: Get it, now!!! 

Cake: Nooo. . . . no. . . . .

DL: All these no's are getting annoying.

Ace: I noticed. *Glares at Cake*

Plushie: What'd I miss?

S.Gun: The Cake mutated. We've got it beat now, though.

Plushie: Really?

Cake: No. . . . NO!!! *Starts eating whatever it can get to*

George: *Now has company*

DL: Oh living crud. . .

Ace: O.O

Vash: @_@

Knives: Snake. . . . Cricket. . . Ah!! SPIDER!!!! *Lets go of roof and lands on Cake*

Cake: Oh, dinner. *Eats*

Legato: Master!!! *Dives into cake*

House: *Falls apart* 

Trees: *Run* 

DL: Eh heh. . . . *Cake is now forty feet high*

Ace: Um. . . . uh. . . er. . .

Vash: *Faints*

Knives, Legato, George: Geff usfff oufff off herff!!! 

Your turn. 

Ace: YOU WRECKED MY HOUSE, MY FOREST, AND MY YARD... 

AND YOU ATE MY BOYFRIEND.... DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nukes*

DL: Ace has lost it.... 

Nukes: BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM BOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Cake: AHHH!!

Ace: DIE YOU LITTLE !@#$%^&!!!!!! *more nukes*

DL: *joins in on the nukes*

Vash: *wakes up* 

Boys inside Cake: GGEEETTTFFF USFFF OUTFFF!!

Girls: WERE TRYING!! 

Plushie, B.Gun, S.Gun: *hiding behind what's left of the couch*

G.Gun: *still in her holster*

Ace: GIVE THEM BACK !@#$%^&!!!!!! *unpins about 100 nukes and throws them*

DL: *unpins 100 and throws them*

Nukes: BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

Cake: *gives back Knives and Legato*

Knives: *hides behind Ace*

Legato: *hides behind DL* 

What's left of Cake: I.... must... eat... the... girls... *tries to eat Ace and DL*

Girls: !@#$%^&!!!!!!! *nukes*

Boys, Plushie, B.Gun, S.Gun: Whoa... don't mess with pissed off girls..... 

World: BOOM!!!!!

Everyone: *Goes flying into space*

DL: Oh, this is great. Good goin', Cake.

Cake: Oh let off.

Vash: This isn't so bad. . .

DL: Coming from a guy that exhales oxygen.

Ace: I've never been in space before.

George: How am I supposed to go home NOW?!

Knives: *Hangs onto Ace* Cricket. . . snake. . . spider. . . cake. . .

Legato: Master, be strong!! 

Cake: . . . . . . *Sigh*

Ace: *Holding Knives* . . . . . Well, this can't be all bad, right?

DL: I guess not. I've never kissed someone in space. *Floats over to Vash*

Vash: ^_^ *Screen changes direction*

S.Gun: *Floats to his brother* SO how long do you think they'll keep this up?

B.Gun: Tch. Like I can tell. See who my master is? *Points at Knives* . . . . . Okay, this isn't the best time.

George: I miss my twin.

Ace: Who's your twin? 

George: George.

Ace:. . . . I thought you were George.

George: Nope. During the big explosion George died. I'm just here because. I'm Bob.

Ace: Oh. Whatever.

DL&Vash: *Still floating*

Legato: Master, be strong!

Cake: Why is he still here?

Ace: I dunno. Just because.

Meryl: Oh, this is just wonderful! Who's fault was this?!?!

Milly: Don't be so harsh!!

Inuyasha: I'm lost.

Kagome: You're not the only one. 

Miroku: Um. . . Are we in the wrong IM?

Kagome: I think so.

Inuyasha: Well how about we go back?

Kagome: Good idea. *All three leave*

Everyone else: *Confused, blinks* 

Ace: This is getting plain wierd...

DL: *kissing Vash*

B.Gun&S.Gun: *sigh*

Knives: *back to old murderous self*

Ace: C ya guys.

G.Gun: *gets out of her holster and starts talking to other Guns*

Vash: *now hugging DL*

Knives: Ace... *kiss*

Ace: *shocked look* *pulls away* *revives the world and puts everything back to normal*

Knives: *sad look*

DL: *happy*

Vash: ^-^

Ace: MY HOUSE, MY FOREST, MY YARD!! ALL BACK!! YAY!! *jumping up and down for joy*

Everyone else: ^^;;;

Ace: *looks at Cake* *grabs G.Gun* YOUR THE ONE TO BLAME!! *forms Angel Arm* *shoots Cake*

Cake: AHHH!! *half-dead*

DL: *grabs Red Gun and forms an Angel Arm and shoots Cake with Ace* 

Everyone else: Whoa.... @.@

Girls: What? *Angel Arms go back to G.Gun and R.Gun*

Everyone else: Nothing.... @.@ 

Vash: =^_^= 

DL: =^_^=

Ace: =^_^=

G&R.Gun: =^_^=

Knives: =^_^=

Legato:. . . Master? Why are you smiling like them?

Knives: I don't know. . .

DL: Yay! =^o^= Laaaaaaa. . . . .

Vash: We have the house back!!! . . . . You know, that little space thing really. . . well. . .

DL: Inside! *Both go inside*

R.Gun: *Leaves holster* So, G.Gun. Goldie. Wanna go to a movie?

G.Gun: Sure. And don't call me Goldie.

R.Gun: Sure thing, Goldie.

G.Gun: You're as bad as your master.

R.Gun: Yup! =^_^= 

~**~**~**~**~

Ace: Hope ya liked it! If you flame us, I WILL sick Knivesy-chan on you. C ya! 

DL: And we will see you next time! Be sure to come again for more of our random insaneness! *Drives off cliff in Lamborghini* See ya!


	3. The MALL

This is a random event that happened during an AOL instant message. Ace is another Fanfic author. She is Jewel Saync. She has lots of nicknames. I'm just DL. Yup, that's it.

All the characters from Trigun are well. . . From Trigun. We do not own them, meaning the both of us. However, I own DL and Jewel owns Ace, cause they're us.

And today, we enlist the help of Kels, one of Ace's friends.

Kitty toy cord!!

****

Chapter Three: Beware The Mall

DL: Whoops! *Picks up Fritos I dropped on floor* Still good. *Eat eat* 

Ace: *^^;;;* 

DL: Hee hee. 

Vash: Um. . .

DL: Hello! *Munch munch* 

Kels: This is Kels 

DL: Oh, hey. 

Kels: Hey 

DL: Nice to meet you. *Waves* 

Kels *waves back* HIII!!!!! 

Vash: Oh oh!! I wanna say hello too!

DL: You just did!

Vash: Oh yeah. 

Kels: HIII Vash!!!! *waves * 

DL: =^_^= 

Vash: HELLO!!!!

DL: Hello!!! 

Vash&DL: Hello!!! 

Kels: HELLO. I'm Nick's g/f 

DL: Cool. 

Kels: Yeah 

Vash: Hello Nick!! 

Nick: Hello 

DL: Calm down, Vashy-chan!

Vash: *Sadly* Okay.

DL: Oh all right you can be hyper.

Vash: Yay!! 

Kels: *Laughing* 

DL: *Smacks forehead, goes in search of headphones*

Vash: Hello!! 

Kels: Ace's back here you go. BYE Vash and DL!!!!!!!! *waves* 

DL&Vash: Good bye!! *Waves* 

DL: Well that was fun.

Vash: Yup! *Nods* 

DL: Hang on. Had to put back the Fritos. *Giggles* I ate half the bag. . . 

Ace: Hee hee. 

DL: Here, headphones. . . here headphones headphones headphones. . . AH HAH!!!! Hiding on dad's computer, eh?! You cannot escape me!!! *Insert insane laughter here* 

Ace: ::blank look:: ::goes back to sparring with Knives:: 

DL: *Switches disks, plugs in headphones* *Turns up music* *Unplugs speakers* Here we go!!! *Nodding head* Whoo-hoo!!! 

Ace: ::music blasting:: 

Kels: ::looks at Ace and Knives like they are crazy:: ::sparring continues:: 

DL "You are not the contents of your wallets. . ." "I say. . evolve and let the chips fall where they may. . ." 

Ace: *Laughs*

DL: Next song!! Now this is what it's like when worlds collide!!! I love this song. 

Ace&Knives: ::sparring:: 

DL: "Are you ready to go, cause I'm ready to go. What you gonna do baby, baby. Are you goin with me, cause, I'm goin with you, at the end 

of all ti-i-i-me!!" *repeat* *Having fun*

Vash: *Doesn't like this song*

DL: It ended, baby.

Vash: Yay! 

Kels: *cracks up*

Ace&Knives: *sparring*

Kels: Hee hee hee. 

DL: *Scoff*

Vash: What's next?

DL: Limp Bizkit. Break stuff.

Vash: Ah, man. . . How long is this song?

DL: Three and a half mins, bud.

Vash: Aw, man. . . 

Kels: Oh no...

Ace: *punches Knives*

Knives: *surrenders*

Kels: *spazzing* 

DL: No. Just three minutes.

Vash: Oh. . . 

DL: Baby. It's already halfway done!

Vash: *Holds hands over ears*

DL: Baby. 

Vash: *Not paying attention* 

Ace: *blank look*

Knives: *goes off to take a shower*

Kels: I'm lost.....

Nick: *blank look* 

DL: Huh?

Vash: New song! What's this?

DL: Bush. Machine head.

Vash: Not THIS one, too!! *Whines and goes into another room*

DL: Tch. 

Ace: *goes off to swim in the lake*

Kels: Ahh!! *jumps out window*

Nick: *blank look* *smokes cig*

Knives: *in shower* 

DL: It's not nearly as bad as he makes it out to be. It's just a really bloody music video. He hates that. *Rolls eyes* Like you didn't know that. . . Hey wait!! *Tries to catch Kels* Don't die!! *Screaming* I CAN SKIP THE SONG!!!!! 

Ace: Love blood.

Kels: *on ground outside window* Ouch...

Nick: You alright Kels?

Kels: Sure... why not.

Ace: *unwraps hands*

Knives: *comes out in towel* 

Greg: *Playing twisted Metal III* 

DL: Ohhhh SHIT!!!! *Big wham* 

Kels: *twitch*

Ace: *uses magic to heal Kels*

Kels: Leave me alone!!

Knives: *comes out of bedroom in his old clothes from the series*

Nick: There's no hope for her. 

DL: New song!

Vash: The good one?

DL: Another Limp Bizkit. "My Way" - great song.

Vash: Okay, this is good. No one dies. 

DL: Weird. *Shakes head, heals self and flies back up to window*

Vash: How'd you get out there in the first place?

DL: Who cares?

Vash: You already forgot, didn't you?

DL: Stuff it. 

Greg: *Has invincibility and shooting ricochet bombs* 

Kels: *knocks on front door* LET ME IN!!

Nick: Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin! 

Kels SHUT UP AND LET ME IN!!

Nick: *lets Kels in*

Kels: Thank you.

Ace: *blank look* 

Greg: *Killing pedestrians*

DL: Didn't Spectre have a different car last time?

Greg: Yup.

Vash: Don't kill them!

Greg&DL: *Odd looks*

DL: It's called a GAME, Vash. No one really ever gets hurt.

Vash: *Sweat drop* Um. . . *Does nothing* 

DL. . . . .

Vash:. . . . . 

DL: *Turns to Nick* So how have you been lately? 

Vash: *Anime falls* 

Nick: Nothing... trying not to get murdered by the girlz.

Girlz: Oh thanks Nick... *death glare*

Knives: Nick lets go outside and go get the girlz flowers or something... *nervous*

Nick: K. 

Boyz: *runs out of house* 

Vash: Coming!! *Runs after them*

DL: Oh that's mature.

Greg: *Having fun in Paris* 

Girlz: *snickers evilly* 

Nick: I think Kels likes white roses...

Knives: Im gonna get Ace a dozen red roses.

Ace: *goes outside*

Kels: *spazzing* 

Greg: *Lays bombs* Die, Sweet Tooth! 

Sweet Tooth: Ahhh ahhh ah!! *Dies*

DL: Um. . . Kay.

Vash: *Picking flowers* Hello cousin. . . hello cousin. . . Oh! It's neice Cannie! 

DL: Hmm. *Follows girls* Whatcha doin'?

Girls: *blank look* 

Vash: Aha! I've been looking for you! *Pets gardenia* 

DL: Um. . . . *Backs back into house* 

Girls: Waiting for the guys. . . . . . . . 

DL: I'll just leave Vash alone. . .

Vash: Cousin Mertle!! *Waters rose*

Greg: *In sahara desert* Flame flame flame. . . Special. . .

DL: Every guy I know is insane. . . 

Kels: Except Nick............. or is he? 

DL: Okay then. *Zaps us all - minus Greg - to a four-story mall*

Vash: Why are we here? Oh no! *Holding pink tulip* I killed him!! Billie!!! No!!! Speak to me!!!

Everyone else: O.o;; 

Kels: *blank look*

Ace: MALL!!! *goes on major shopping spree, pulling Knives along to carry my bags*

Knives: V_V;;;

Kels: *gives Nick a ''your comin with me'' look*

Nick: Noo!! 

Vash: I don't have to. . um. . carry, do I?

DL: I don't shop well.

Vash: Whoo-hoo!! 

Ace: *comes back with Knives following*

Knives: *carrying a thousand bags*

Nick: *same with Kels' bags* 

DL: Well, I guess I could go shop for once. *Drags away Vash*

Vash: Noooooooooooo!!!!!! 

DL: By the way, where did we get the money for this? 

Kels: Ace's backing from her kingdom 

DL: Ahhhhhhhh. *Starts buying art and computer gadgets* 

Kels: Come on Nick, on to the next stores

Nick: NNOOOOO!!!!! 

Greg: Mwahahaa!!

Roadkill: Ahhh ahhh ah!! *Dies*

Vash: I don't wanna carry this stuff!

DL: Would you rather carry around Meryl and Milly on your back?

Vash: That only happened ONCE.

DL: Whatever. Let's go. *Hands him ten bags* 

Ace: *Has Knives put all bags in car*

Knives: Thank you!!

Kels: *Buying everything in sight*

Nick: Torture... 

DL: Oh! Another random gadget store!!! *Goes in*

Vash: *Sighs* v_v;; *Follows obediently holding twenty bags* I thought you said you never shop. . .

DL: Did I say that? I don't think so. All I said was that I wasn't big on shopping. But every now and again. . . heh heh. . . Just try and stop me!

Vash: Aw, man. . . . 

Ace: *Going through art store*

Knives: *Leaning on wall waiting*

Kels: *Going through Limited Too*

Nick: v_v 

Greg: *Goes after Minnion*

Vash: When do I get to shop?

DL: You haven't been? Oh, poor thing. *Takes bags back* Here. *Hands him a wad of cash* You start buying stuff; I'll put these in my car.

Vash: Whoo-hoo!! *Very very happy* 

DL: Ooh, another art store!! *Runs to put bags in car*

Vash: *Looks around stores* This ain't so bad. 

Ace: I want this... and this... and this... and this!! *pays for it all and heads for Limited Too with Kels*

Knives: *carrying the few bags from the art store*

Kels: THIS! THIS! THIS! AND.... THIS!! 

Cashier: How are you going to pay for all of this????

Kels: *pulls out a wad of cash* count it and weep Bitch 

DL: *Puts all bags in the backseat of her silver Firebird convertible, juiced up to be faster than a viper* There we go!!

Vash: *Wandering* Hey, a book store!! *Goes looking for the adult section*

DL: *Comes back* Oh, Vashy-chan. . . Where are you? . . .

Vash: HEY!!! *Gets thrown out of book store - literally*

DL: Hey!!! What's going on?!?! *On Vash's side no matter what*

Cashier lady: He grabbed me!!!

DL: Well why shouldn't he, what with you flashing those things around?! 

Cashier lady: *Gasps* Get out of my store!!

DL: We're not IN you're store. *Points at store carpet* See?

Vash: Let's just go. 

DL: Whatever. This chapter's done anyway. See ya!

Everyone else: *Says good-bye and waves, then continues torturing the guys*


End file.
